Sir Edward of Edinburg
General Description -Was born into a family of knights - From The Eastern Region -Family owns a small fief with few villages around castle walls -Brash and abrasive growing up, wanted fame and glory -Family's virtues of humbleness, valor and loyalty did not bode with him, especially being humble -Combat skills were noticeable even at a young age -At age 10 was already training with grown men -At age 16 rode into battle with his father to capture prisoners for annual religious sacrifice -Father killed in battle, losing him affected his mentality -Learned to be more humble and less brash -Sir Hendrick of Cambridge witnessed Dave’s death, took it upon himself to take care of Edward as he was a sworn brother of his father -Hendrick became a father figure for Edward -At age 20 would meet lady Lauren of Kent who was 14 -Marries Lauren at 24 -26 first Tyrone is born, 2nd son Abel is born at 30 -Rides into battle at 28 for annual holy hunt (happens every 4 years) -16 year old King Richard VII joins the battle -Rescues Richard in battle despite seemingly impossible odds -Refuses grand offering of rewards from king -Respect, honour and glory of Edward spreads, ironically does not matter to him anymore despite wanting it in his younger years -At age 38 is requested by king to do battle in a major war of crusades -42 returns from major conflict still ongoing crusades war, requests leave as battle fatigue has affected him Personality Growing up, he was cocky and abrasive only bragging of bringing greater glory to family name. When his father was killed, he became calmer and grew mature quickly in the holy hunt. The holy hunts had made him more numb to battle and also more reserved as he tries to make sure not to lose anymore people close to him. He sometimes sees the enemy as nothing more than abominations that may be mere hallucinations or a way to help cope with seeing captured prisoners as nothing more than cattle that are sacrificed to God. The 4 years he served in the crusades war has made him more tired and seeing the chaos of a prolonged war has made him question whether the apparitions he sees are actually real. Mentally he is exhausted and is on a thin rope of losing his sense of self and giving in to his inner demons. May sometimes use dark humour to cope. Physical description -Medium length hair, slicked back, small widows peak, some stripes of grey -Full beard with a few stripes of grey -Baggy eyes, some wrinkles on forehead and under eye wrinkles to show weariness and age -Slight tanned skin or paler complexion? -2 silver round rivets on shoulders that attach cloak -Light beige tunic with sleeves showing armor or protection on arms, loose tunic -Chest slightly protruding -Slim muscular body build (Boxers body-type but much older) -Tanned brown boots -Loose pants, dark in colour -Cloak has emblem and a hood (Hood not wearable, aesthetics only) -Dark brown hair & beard -Tan brown or black gloves -Green eyes -Shoulder armor on right arm with family’s crest -Scar on right side of face? -Belt across chest Strengths -Skilled in all forms of conventional weaponry -Cunning and resourceful -Can endure a lot of pain from years of battle Weaknesses -Mentally unstable -Fear of losing people close to him -A bit of a control freak